FAX Oneshots: Random
by GleekingSam
Summary: All of the previous one-shots I've written. I can take requests too. Plus a brand new one in the first chap! Please review.
1. You're Nothing: Part 1

**GO THE FAX! Although I do prefer SANG…**

**Nudge: What's Sang?**

**Sam: AHH! Where the hell have you guys been?**

**N: Well, we are NOT trying to find the next Itex headquatres…*wink***

**S: Riiiiiiight. Anywho... Sang is Sam + Fang! Isn't it fantastic?!**

**N: It's better than Fam.**

**S: Hear, hear!**

**This FAX one-shot is a little bit angsty than usual. I was inspired by **wild-sunshine**'s Figgy fic.**

**N: Figgy…?**

**S: Fang and Iggy.**

**N: AAAHH! That's gross!**

**Oh, and Happy Halloween! Going to my friends place tonight. Chyeeeaahhh**

**--**

"You are so FULL OF IT!" I practically shouted. Why was he making things so difficult? What the hell did I ever do to him?

"Oh sure, Max. _I'm_ full of it. You're the one who just about begged the rest of us to stay in this dump while you and Ella can go to school and do all that girl-chat you've always wanted." Fang snapped back at me in an icy tone.

"That's not the only reason and you know it. I want to stay to New York permanently because it seems like the right thing to do. And New York is _far_ from a dump!"

I hated it when we fought like this. Over stupid and meaningless things. Sometimes I even wondered how we could've ever been so shallow.

"God Max! I can't-" Fang pressed his lips together and held up his hands. "You know what? I don't have to fight with you. I have better things to do with my time. It's not my fault anyway that our leader has lost all skills to be a role model. I have no idea why Jeb wanted you to save the world. You're nothing."

I just stood there, letting his words sink in. It was the longest thing Fang had ever said in a while – it was just a shame he had to say that.

Maybe he was right. Maybe I am nothing. And I don't know why Jeb chose me anyway.

Now I felt like a huge hole has been punched through my chest **(*sigh* Yes, I got that from the New Moon trailer =_=)**. Fang never spoke to me like that before. Not since… well I can't really think of a time. I suppose when I chose Ari over him and we split up. But this was a little different. When he spoke to me, his voice was filled with a dreary confidence that he was telling the truth. And I hated it.

We both just stood there in silence, avoiding eye contact. I had no idea what he was thinking about, let alone what he was feeling.

So I broke the silence – even if I didn't want to. "You're right Fang." I started to speak, but just over a whisper. "I am nothing – worthless really. I try to be something I'm not and it doesn't seem to work that well."

I finally looked up at him with courage built into my system. He was giving me an intense stare. But it wasn't full of anger and frustration. It was filled with regret. "Max…" Fang said softly.

"Max, forget what I said. I didn't mean it." His words were nothing now compared to what he said before.

"But you mean everything you say." Oh crap, I was going to cry wasn't I? I felt prickles of water start to enter my eyes.

Fang stepped closer to me now. "You know I didn't mean it. I was just angry and stupid."

"I think you should go." I suddenly said, once again looking at the floor, seeing my tears fall on the carpet."

"Max, c'mon…"

"Just go!" I shouted at him, tears now visible on my face.

But he wouldn't move an inch. Fang wanted to stay here. Well I wouldn't let that happen.

"Fine." I said sharply. "If you won't go, I will."

I was power walking to my front door, not looking back at Fang. As soon as I was out, I slammed the door behind me and found the closest room there was.

I ran into a corner and knelt down and just cried.

I hated how the burden was always on me. To be perfect; to make good choices. Sometimes I just wanted to have a semi-normal life. If that was possible. And I didn't need Fang to tell me what I already knew.

_Creeeeeeeeek. _

My eyebrows raised and I looked up, out of my lap. The door was opening, but I couldn't see who it was.

"Max…" Fang. But I didn't think he could see me. He was just talking to himself. "I'm sorry…" He sat down on the bed, face in his palms.

A few minutes just sitting there, Fang got up and spun around in my direction.

"Aah!" He yelped, nearly falling on air. "Max?"

"Oh, this is your room." I replied softly. "Sorry, I'll go." I stood up quickly and walked to Fang's door. But he had other plans.

Fang almost jumped towards the door and blocked my way to get down the stairs.

"Fang c'mon, I don't want to talk." But it was no use. Like a rock, he just stayed in that position looking at me intently.

"Why not?" Fang asked me gently.

"Because I just-" I cut off mid-sentence when I noticed how close we were. His shaggy dark hair was slightly touching my neck, making the hairs stand up. Our bodies were so close that only a sheet of paper would just fit between us.

I drew in a shaky breath and managed to barely swallow.

"Just… what?" Woah, now he was doing this on purpose. Fang's breath lingered on my neck as I started into his eyes.

Slowly, his hand came up and gently brushed my cheek, to pull a strand of hair away. I swear I stopped breathing for a second.

"Max…" Fang whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry."

My desire for Fang got the better of me then. It was too late to turn back now. "Well don't tell me." I said back to him. "Show me."

His eyes widened when I said that, probably perplexed. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist swiftly and leaned in closer to me. "I love you." Fang whispered.

While saying that, his lips brushed past mine and I couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing the back of his hair, I pushed him towards me and kissed him.

I felt his chest do a sigh of relief as he pulled me closer to him. Now every line of me was on every line of him. Fang grunted in my mouth as our tongues started to dance around each other.

It was pure heaven. And I don't replace things with heaven that much.

Then, his rough hands slowly slid up my back and gently held the back of my shoulders. We thankfully pulled apart, because I needed to catch my breath.

"I just… wanna try something." Fang slurred out, his breath sounding ragged.

Confusion hit me and I just looked at him.

Slowly, his head swooped under my neck and began a trail of kisses. My heart was pounding harder now, I swear it was going to burst.

Fang made his way up to my collarbone and nipped the excess skin. "Mmm…" I replied, biting my lower lip.

Every time his mouth touched my skin and burst of fire opened up. Soon he was kissing vividly on my cheekbone then near my lips.

I turned my head slightly to capture his lips with mine again. He smirked against my mouth and his hands now crept down to my legs. Usually this is where I would smack him over the head. But in this case, I didn't mind so much.

He grabbed my lower thigh and hitched it onto his hip. Another groan escaped his mouth and I sighed in peace.

Now this was the greatest apology he'd ever given.

--

**WOAH =O. Things getting a little intimate there with Max and Fang…**

**I was going to continue but I'm not sure if you want a lemon.**

**N: What? A lemon. Isn't that a citrus fruit?**

**S: Ahh, the young innocent minds of the world.**

**SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT A LEMON! It will be my first one.**

**Okay, I'm off to go trick or treating now! Wish me luck .**


	2. Relief

Fang's POV

"Alright, everyone okay?" Iggy dusted his hands off as he finished wrapping a bandage around Nudge's knee.

We all slumped on the couch after what seemed like a year's worth fight of punching kicking, bleeding… I could go on and on but the point is we came back injured and tired. And did Iggy even bother to wrap _my_ scars up? No of course not. I'm 15. I can do it on my own right? Wrong. I can take care of myself just about as well as Hitler took good care of the Jews. Hello? That's why I'm part of the Flock.

Thank God we were at Dr. Martinez's house to get all that medicine crap.

"Those Flyboys will so pay for what they did to us!" The Gasman punched his hand in the air with a determined look on his face.

Angel giggled as a sweet smile spread across her face. She gently scooped Total up and held him close to her.

"So, where is our infamous leader anyway?" The black Scottie asked.

I was about to reply to his question when realization washed over me. I had no answer. Where was Max?

Of course nobody answered which resulted in two minutes of awkward silence.

Total grunted and leaped off the couch probably wanting to find his food bowl. Yeah, like he isn't fat enough…

As seconds progressed the more and more worried we became. Which meant the more and more I thought of something even worse that might have happened to her.

"Ow, damn it!" A familiar voice shouted. Our eyes went into alert as we knew who was speaking. But Max sounded like she was upstairs in the bathroom.

The kids looked at me in concern and I sighed heavily. "Ok, I'm gonna go get Max. Ig, you're in charge until we get back."

His face lit up as he turned towards Gazzy. "--And no bomb making." I quickly added. Both of their faces fell and I smirked just a little.

As I was walking up the stairs, I swear I heard the water running and a few cussing words. This made me even more anxious so I quickened my pace.

I made my way to the bathroom door and tried to listen to what was happening. Someone was definitely in there.

"Max?" You could hear a slight tremble in my voice but I ignored the fact that I was a little bit nervous. No answer. Oh crap. "Max?" I called to her again.

"Yeah, what's up?" A small answer peeped out.

My body relaxed a little bit and I was able to breathe normal now. _Well at least she's alive…_

"Can I come in?" I got straight to the point. Wouldn't you if your mutant friend was cooped up in a small room never wanting to see daylight again? I thought so.

"No…no, it's fine Fang." She should really try to be more convincing sometimes. Especially to me. Then again I can read her like a book.

"Are you in the shower?" My voice changed into frustration. Why did she not want me to come in?

"Well no, but-"

As soon as she gave that answer I immediately opened the door with a _boom!_ My heart automatically made that sound a million times when I saw what I saw.

A pool of blood was stained on the tiles and there was wet red scrunched up toilet paper everywhere. Then I saw _her. _She was curled up on the floor and one of her hands was trembling. The other hand gripped her torso trying to cover up the huge, deep gash that was still dripping with blood. Messy strands of her hair covered Max's face as she looked up at me with pain.

"Oh God, Max." I whispered to myself.

Then I heard something I thought I would never hear. A crystal clear whimper from Maximum Ride. Her eyes squeezed shut and clenched onto her wound more firmly.

Panic struck me and I rushed to her aid and knelt down to her. She faced me, her eyes trying to tell me that everything was ok. Yeah, like I'd believe THAT right now.

"It was a Flyboy." Man, I didn't expect her to start talking. Nevertheless, an explanation would be good.

"I killed it, but just before he had a knife and sliced me open like a trout. And now--" Max didn't finish because her eyes shut once again and started dazing. She looked like she was about to faint.

So I did what anyone would do. My hands wrapped around her waist and I lifted her upper-body closer to rest on mine.

Okay, so not _everybody _would do that.

"Max? Do you want me to help?" I asked her gently.

The response I got was her head rested in the crook of my neck and I felt her breathing rigidly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Obviously I didn't want to let her go out of my grasp. But in order to help her, I had to. So I carefully placed her leaning against the wall and I stood up properly.

Still keeping an eye on her I started to unbutton my shirt quickly. The look on her face when Max saw me was priceless. Not even Ari coming back from the dead again would make her face any confused as she was now.

"What the hell are you doing?" That was the first time today I had heard her talk in a 'Max' way. Finally a kind of tone I'm used to.

"Helping you." I simply replied. And I was- even what I know some of you twisted people might be thinking…

Wasting no time, I tore a huge shred of fabric off the shirt and threw the remaining over my head.

Okay I take that back. _This_ face was priceless. Her eyes were as wide as the freakin sun when I tore my shirt.

"Seriously? What the-" Before she could say another word I knelt down to her again.

I should've been more cautious because I crouched down just a few centimetres before her lips, face to face.

"Uhh… this will stop the bleeding. Iggy can look at it soon." Before you knew it, I was tying the fabric around her torso, trying not to give her any more pain.

And guess what? She smiled at me. Pretty sure it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Thanks." She said meekly.

I noticed her starting to blush, as she kept her eyes fixated on me. Once I was done with bandaging I started to stand up and talk to Iggy.

But something tugged on my hand suddenly.

My head whirled around to find my hand in Max's. She was biting her bottom lip as a deeper colour of red appeared on her cheeks.

"Umm, can you stay for a bit? Before you chat with Iggy I mean." Her voice sounded unsure and a bit awkward. Something you would never hear from Miss Save-the-world everyday.

I smiled and nodded by head as I sat down with her once more. We went into the same position of holding each other close and just sitting there in silence. It was kind of nice. Then again silence is my thing.

"Fang?" Max's voice had broke the silence and interrupted my day dreaming. I looked down and wanted to find peace in her face but instead I found nervousness.

"Mmm?" I replied, not knowing where this was going.

"The only reason I didn't tell you about this-" She pointed to her 'bandage'. "-was because I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want the Flock to worry. I can take care of myself and I'm proud of it."

Once again I sighed and nearly rolled my eyes. This was Max's stubborn side kicking in. Why can't she see that we want to help her?

"Max, I don't care if you don't care about us wanting to care about you." We both had to laugh at that statement. "But _I _care. I want to help you. That's what I'm here for. You may want to take care of yourself but I'm always going to be there. No matter how stubborn you are. Because I love you. And I just want to make sure you're okay with-"

"You love me?"

_Oh shit. _I thought to myself. _Did I just say that outloud…? See, this is why I'm always quiet._

She looked at me, one of her eyebrows raised and I could tell she was holding her breath.

"Yeah, uh…" Wow. I couldn't think of anything to say. "Wh-why? Are you surprised?" Oh God, I was pathetic.

"Hmm… so you looooove me this much, huh?" Her arms stretched a little bit as I chuckled softly with her. But since we both weren't being very careful, Max suddenly winced in pain and nearly fell to the floor.

Nearly. I caught her by her upper-backside just in time. Now we were both close to lying on top of each other on the cold, wet tiles.

"I do. I really do." I whispered in her ear.

And once again she looked a little surprised. But at the same time her eyes relaxed as she leaned even closer to me so our foreheads were touching.

"What a relief." And I thought you couldn't get any softer than a whisper.

Just like reading each other's minds we both leaned in and closed the gap between us.

It didn't take long till Max was squashed against the wall and I was basically squashing her.

Slowly my tongue grazed the bottom part of her lip and she didn't hesitate to put her tongue in my mouth. I swear I heard her moan a little which only made me even happier.

She ran her fingers up my chest and through my hair which made shiver with excitement. And did I mention my shirt was off?

My heart was beating faster as seconds progressed and I never wanted to let her go. I could tell her heart was speeding up too, because that's how close our bodies were.

She smirked against my mouth and she ran her delicate hands over my arms and down to my hands.

Our fingers were now intertwined like shoelaces whilst still playing a game of tonsil hockey for what seemed like years. Bring on the new millennium I say.

"Guys, are you oka-?"

Iggy's voice could be heard coming from the doorway.

We broke apart from our make-out session, as hard as it was.

"Oh hey Ig." Max's voice was hoarse and sounded embarrassed. "Yeah we're fine. I got a gash from a Flyboy and Fang was just-"

"I _know_ what Fang was doing." He said, looking like he was about to laugh his head off. Even though he couldn't see it, I gave him the evil glare. "I could hear you guys smacking lips. I swear its more noise than a bomb makes…"

Now we both were glaring at him with harsh stairs. But nothing really could get me down now. I have Max, and that's all I ever wanted.

Iggy looked like he had one more thing to say before he went downstairs with the kids. "Oh don't worry. You can continue with your 'lovey-doveyness' for as long as you guys want. But promise me one thing? When you finish, come to Angel's wedding."

--

**A/N: Did you guys get the joke that Iggy made in the last sentence? I hope you did.**

**Oh and sorry that I haven't updated anything in a while. I'm lazy like that. I'm stuck on what ideas to do for Just Hold Me… so review or PM me your ideas please :)**

**Gazzy: Man, we haven't been on FanFiction for ages! Sam you're such a lazy arse.**

**Sam: s'not my fault…**

**StalkerOfFang out.**


	3. Thanks To Sam

Fang's POV

"Max? Max! Would you just talk to me?" As we were coming back from the park, something told me that Max wasn't in the mood to talk. But I had to try.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was sharp and edgy, as she slammed the door shut. Ah-hah. I was right.

"What was Sam trying to do to you?" I almost shuddered when I mentioned his name.

"You know perfectly well what he was trying to do to me." Max's voice changed suddenly to a mumble. I hated seeing her like this. It wasn't the same when she was acting all quiet and insecure.

That's my job.

Then I remembered; I DID know what he was going to do to Max. That bastard…

"If you hadn't walked in before he-" Sighing heavily, she stopped in her sentence, as she sat down on the couch angrily.

Then she slumped her arms into her lap and her face softened. "Maybe the 98% human side of me is just of a girl who can be taken advantaged of?"

My body immediately froze when she said that. God, what has that punk done to my Max?

_My _Max? Ugh, someone just get the Hallmark cards out now.

Not knowing how to make her feel better, I did the next best thing. Slowly, I walked over to where she was sitting and took her by both hands. Now I was sitting down with her and looking at her face. Her gorgeous face.

"Do not say that ever." Oh no, I was about to rant, wasn't I? "You are stronger than him. You are better than him." Yep. "What happened today here doesn't make you any less of a person. Nothing could really. I see a fighter in you Max. And if you let that prick think that you are taking control of him-" My words were stopped by her fingers pressing against my lips.

The corners of her mouth twitched and she faced me properly. "Thanks." Was all she said.

Though I could tell that there was something still bothering her. I could see it in her eyes. "What?"

That's when her eyes started to water.

Ah crap, I made her cry. She must've seen the look on my face, because she spoke too soon.

"N-no Fang, it's not you. It's just…"

I skidded closer to her on the couch. "What?"

"He didn't even try to kiss me first." I felt my eyebrow raise. _What did she mean-_

"He just went straight for, uhh… my shirt."

Ok, now that just pissed me off. But I have a reputation for being Fang. So I just kept my anger on the inside. I'd never thought I'd see the day when I would be saying these words.

"Then… I'll kiss you." My voice was so soft, I wasn't sure if Max had heard. Although she must have because she now look startled.

"Wh-what?"

"I'll kiss you." I repeated, more loudly this time. And that's exactly what I did.

I leant over almost where I was on top of her and crashed my lips to hers. Hey, it was only fair. She kissed me on the beach and now I'm just returning the favour.

I was about to stop and pull away when I felt her hands wrap around my neck. Of course when she did that, she decided to sit on my lap, since we were in distance to make the effort anyway.

As I felt her pull her towards me, I realised that this is what I've finally waited for.

I slid my arms around her waist as she smirked against my mouth. Her tongue then slid across my bottom lip and I swear I nearly moaned. I said nearly people. I do have some self-control.

So I let it in. And God, it felt amazing. She tasted like chocolate-chip cookies. Of course.

I could feel her heart getting faster every second.

We broke apart gasping for air.

"Try to breath…" I whispered in her ear.

Though it was no use, but before she could reply, I was kissing her neck.

I felt the goose bumps rising on her body and made my way from her neck to her jawbone and found her lips again.

Before I knew it, I was playing with the hem of her shirt, and she crooked her right leg to the side of my hip.

I could then feel her eyes snap open as she suddenly let go of me and practically jumped away to the other side of the couch.

"Fang… do you think this is going to fast?" It was hard to hear her; Max's voice gets rusty when someone makes out with her.

Actually, thanks to Sam I finally found out that I was in love.


	4. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing Pt 1

**Guess who?!**

**You have the right to hate me in not updating anything in forever. But maybe this two-shot will do justice. **

**I was in the car, on my way back from Ikea when a song came on my iPod. This is the inspiration for that. Well umm… sort of. This chapter is more like the prologue to the song ficcy thing.**

**Also, just want to promote **_**A Kriggy Story**_** that's on my profile. Go check it out. The chapter's gets better as you go along. I'm saying (*cough* writing) this because I think that's the story I'm focusing on at the moment. Because I will be going into senior year soon and I will have more workload. IT SUCKS! Pretty please?!**

**Woah… sorry. Long A/N. Hah.**

**Enjoy! …you know, if you want. **

Max's POV

How many of you love weddings? The beautiful dresses, the romantic music, the delicious food… and not to mention all that love.

Well you came to the wrong girl, because this ain't one of those weddings. The bride's dress weighed less than a tissue box, the music was 'Who let the Dogs out' and the food was an expensive brand of kibble. Getting all the hints yet?

Just in case you're so stupid to not guess, this would be Total and Akila's wedding. That's right – Total was actually serious when he wanted to marry her. Talk about man's best flying/talking friend.

It had been two months since we last rescued my mum. All was calm so far, but you know me. Always the one that's running around like a headless chicken when the word 'School' or 'Eraser' is brought up. But I promised myself that today I would at least give relaxing a _try_. See what's happening in the normal part of the world.

I was standing in a large tent, where the bridesmaids were getting ready. Yes, you heard me – I am a bridesmaid. I owe Iggy thirty dollars. And (wait for it)… I was wearing a dress._ A dress._ Thank god, it was just a simple one. And a dark colour too. Maybe Total wasn't a complete idiot after all. **(Link of profile) **

The dress wasn't really the problem. It was the make-up. Nudge and Angel were my fellow bridesmaids and had offered to do up my face and hair. Actually, they demanded that they would. Now I look all girly. I have a reputation here people! What is wrong with the world?!

I heard the tent swing open and I immediately knew who it was. I braced myself for impact. "OHMYGAWD Max! You look so awesome! No, no, hot. Yeah, defs. Am I right, Ange and El? We were awesome with the make-up. And the dress! Ahh! Guys will be drooling over you. Actually… the only guy about your age here is Fang. Ha, I hope he kisses you or something like that. It would be weird if…"

Oh crap. Fang's going to see me. And did I mention in a dress?! Nudge kept rambling on to Angel, while she pretended to be interested. I, however, was having a mini spaz attack.

It's not that I'm trying to avoid him. It's just that I've never felt so vulnerable in heels before. Maybe that's because I never wear them, just saying.

_And Fang'll be in a tux. Mmm… yummy. _I shook my head a little and scrunched up my nose for thinking that.

"-but was that the queue to start walking down the aisle?" Nudge finished, interrupting my thoughts.

I stared at my three girls and Ella smiled at me. "Showtime."

"Ooh, Max, where do I stand?"

I sighed and walked over to them both, fixing up Nudge's hair. "You are second in line. Then Ella, you're behind her. Angel is at the front carrying the petals-"

"And throwing them everywhere!" Angel pointed out.

I smiled and waved my finger at her. "Not everywhere. People came to see the wedding, not smell it."

They all giggled at my innocent humour. Angel grabbed her basket and skipped quickly to the front, followed by Nudge and Ella. I held my bouquet in front of me, tailing.

"Wait, where's Akila?!" Nudge shouted at us.

Laughing, I blew a strand of hair out of my face. "She's next door sweetie. My mum is carrying her out."

The music started to play and I rolled my eyes and began to walk. "Yep, showtime."

Fang's POV

"Dude, I'm bored! When are they gonna get married, already?" Gazzy whined to me and Iggy. All of the guys were sitting in the guest chairs, waiting for something exciting to happen.

"Things should start soon." I replied. Although I wasn't sure if it was true or not.

"Pssh, you won't be looking at the bride. You'll be looking at one of the bridesmaids. Know what I mean?" Iggy waggled his eyebrows at me.

My mouth set into a straight line as I tried to ignore that comment. But of course, the topic went on.

"I bet you fifteen bucks that you'll stare at Max for at least 90 seconds straight." He folded his arms across his chest.

"And I'll bet you ten that you won't try to ask Ella out again." I retorted back quietly. Gazzy grinned and gave me a high five, whilst Iggy slumped back in his chair.

I heard the queue for Akila to walk down the aisle. A wedding for a dog… don't even get me started. The only reason I showed up was because Max made us. Max. My thoughts had drifted over to her now. I wondered if I would owe Iggy fifteen big ones.

Now the organs were playing. And out appeared Angel, gently throwing pink petals on the aisle. Her smile was, well – angelic. Everyone made an 'awww' sound when she started to appear.

"Please, she's seven! I'd call her ancient." Gazzy blurted out loud. He bit his lip instantly and rested his hand on his chin glumly. I just smirked and kept watching.

Nudge was next, carrying white lilies. She looked graceful as she begun to step slowly to the priest. That is, until she saw us in the sea of people. Instantly, Nudge smiled at us and waved vigorously at us. I smirked again, and did a tiny wave. Iggy just scoffed whilst Gazzy rolled his eyes. Finally, she continued on, nearly hopping down the aisle with pride.

Ella appeared and nervously walked straight ahead, trying not to stumble on anything. Unfortunately there was a bump in the carpet and she almost fell. I swear she nearly yelped, but she recovered and sighed in frustration.

"Well what do you know." Gazzy whispered. "You guys are a perfect match. Ig, you're blind, and Ella acts like it."

Iggy grunted in annoyance and stayed still. "Oh ha ha."

I kept my eyes fixed on the entrance, wanting Max to come out. **(…wow, that sounds really wrong…)**

What would she look like?

--

**Yes, what WOULD she look like?**

**Not to sound sneaky, but you're going to have to review to find out. **

**The next chapter will be the song including maximum FAX!**

**Nudge: Don't give anything away!**

…**or not?**

**N: Long time, no see Sam. **

**S: Why Nudge, we meet again.**

**N: …what are you on about?**

**S: Heh – nothing.**

**Review! **


	5. Fang the Latte boy

**Yes, yes I know you were probably expecting the song fic… but it's ok! I brought another one-shot! (Maybe a two-shot, but read the story and then I'll talk about that.)**

**This song has been in my head for days and it's really cute! And Kristin Chenoweth is amazing! Ever since I saw her on Glee-**

**Nudge: Do you really have to relate everything back to Glee, Sam?**

**S: Pfft, why not?!**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

The golden bell rung as soon as I opened the door. Ah, Starbucks, my favourite coffee shop. The sweet smell of espresso and cinnamon sticks filled the air instantly. I smiled and looked around the place. No body was here at all. Of course, what would you expect; it was 8:11 in the morning.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a boy come out from the back entrance and my heart stopped for a split second. It was him. The second reason why I come here so often, every chilly morning.

I was slowly walking up to the counter when he flicked his head around to look at me. He smiled simply and said "How are you?". When he said those three words I could swear my heart grew wings.

I had no idea how I got there, but now I was leaning my arms against the counter and looking down at the chocolate wood. It was then I decided that I should be brave and talk to him. In a proper, formal way. And try not to mess anything up. Although it would be difficult.

Looking up at his beautiful face I replied. "Fine, and my name's Max." Oh. He didn't ask for a name. Hmm, maybe he won't notice.

"Hey." He said casually. I bit my lip, trying not to say a few more words. Oh, but I had to say something. Otherwise that would be plane rude. "Yeah, my name is Max." What an idiot, I just said that. Something else, say something else. "And thankyou for the extra foam." Well that was just smooth. "For, uh… the latte yesterday. Thanks." I smiled meekly.

He looked at me for a couple of seconds and laughed a little. That sweet laugh could brighten up my day even if all my relatives had died. Just a little scenario for you there. "My name's Fang." The latte boy spoke.

Fang. It suited him. Fang, the Latte boy. Okay, so the name was lame, but you had to admit, it did have a ring to it. He wasn't only bringing me coffee, he was bringing me joy, just by the words he spoke. I love him. I always had, ever since I first laid eyes on him.

I had noticed that we both hadn't said anything in a while. It was still 8:11, but it seemed like forever. Hoping to hear him talk to me, I decided to start a conversation. Then I noticed something by the side of the cupboards. "Do you play guitar?" I blurted out, as I gestured to the wooden instrument.

Fang scratched his chin before answering me. "Umm, yeah. You?"

"No. I do sing though. Though it's mainly at home and in a few bars." Nice going Max. He now thinks you're poor.

He smiled that smile that made my heart leap. "Awesome. I'd bet you sound great."

I blushed at his words. Now I wanted to show him my poem musical I'd been working on. But that would maybe be too inappropriate.

Suddenly, Fang started up a conversation. I was hoping this meant he really liked me. "Tomorrow I'm uh, playing in a band down in the village in the basement of a bar – if you wanna come see?"

I bit my lip once again and my stomach turned into a knot. "Sure! I'd love to. Oh and, can I please get a tall double latte?" I'd almost forgot to order my usual. Can't survive without my daily pickup standing at the counter – he was also making my coffee, which was nice too.

As he smoothly flipped the lever to prepare my double latte, I noticed for me he made it triple. I beamed on the inside at this gesture. I think he didn't want me to know. In a matter of seconds he sprinkled some chocolate dust over the top, and slid me my beverage. My triple beverage. Call me crazy, but this could be a sign of affection.

Fang then mumbled something under his breath. "Pardon?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Um, nothing."

"Oh." It was again silent. Time for another conversation starter. I grabbed my triple latte and held it in my hands. "Wh-what time are you playing? Oh, and thankyou for the extra skim." I shyly said.

"Keep the $3.55." He read my mind. "It's on me." Fang winked whilst leaning back on the coffee machine. Fang the Latte boy. Boy, that'll never get old.

I've never really felt this way about anyone before. And I would die if he knew my feelings towards him. The only guy I've ever loved before… I was too scared to get close to him. Ever since then I felt like I would run when love rushed toward me. But finally a voice has whispered in my ear _'Love can be yours, if you step out to the counter and order.'_ Weird, huh? I slowly took a swing of my latte, letting the hot drink sink into my stomach. It felt good. Almost as good as when I talked to Fang.

"One o'clock." My thoughts were cut off when he spoke once more. "I'm playing at one o'clock." I looked directly towards him now, and there was something in his eyes. Confusing, longing, perhaps?

I definitely wasn't expecting him to grab my free hand and cover it with his own. "I'd really want you to come. Max." The way he said my name – it sent shivers from my head all the way to my toes.

"D-don't worry, I will. Fang." And the way I said his name. It sounded perfect. So right.

But that moment was ruined as he soon let go of my hand and ran his hand through his hair, ever so perfectly. "God, I'm sorry. We've only met a few times and…" Fang voice's trailer off into the distance.

"I know." I said meekly. "But I think it's kind of magical." Mother F, did I just say that? Ugh. Nevertheless, I smiled at him not showing the humiliation of my face.

"The magic has begun." He said, looking more cheerful than before. "See you at one?"

"Y-yeah. Of course." I glanced at my watch quickly and took another sip of my triple latte. 8:25. "Sorry, I should head off."

"Oh." Fang stated, sounding disappointed. "Enjoy your day – I'll see you there."

I was raging on the inside to say '_Let's ditch the bar and go on a date!' _but I think that would've been really out of place. "Bye."

As I walked out of Starbucks and heard that bell ring once again, I promised myself something. I would no longer run. I wanted to be with Fang, even if he hurts me. Taking chances was my resolution. It might not be the smartest, but whatever.

So many years my heart has waited to find someone like him. Who'd have thought that love could be so caffeinated?

Fang the Latte boy. I love him, I love him, I love him.

_There's a boy who works at Starbucks__  
__Who is very inspirational.__  
__He is very inspirational because of many things.___

_I come in at 8:11, and he smiles and says, "How are you?"__  
__When he smiles and says, "How are you?"__  
__I could swear my heart grows wings!___

_So today at 8:11__  
__I decided I should meet him__  
__I decided I should meet him__  
__In a proper formal way.___

_So today at 8:11 when he smiled and said "How are you?"__  
__I said "Fine, and my name's Kristin,"__  
__And he softly answered, "Hey."__  
__And I said "My name's Kristin, and thank you for the extra foam…"___

_And he said his name was Taylor,__  
__Which provides the inspiration for this__poem__:___

_Taylor the latte boy,__  
__Bring me java, bring me joy!__  
__Oh Taylor the latte boy,__  
__I__love__him, I love him, I love him…___

_So I'd like to get my nerve up__  
__To recite my poem musical.__  
__He would like the fact it's musical__  
__Because he plays__guitar__.__  
__So today at 8:11, Taylor told me he was playing__  
__In a band down in the village in the__basement__of a bar.___

_And he smoothly flipped the lever to prepare my double latte,__  
__But for me he made it triple! And he didn't think I knew__  
__But I saw him flip the lever, and for me he made it triple,__  
__And I knew that triple latte meant that Taylor loved me too!__  
__I said, "What time are you playing? And thank you for the extra skim…"__  
__He said, "Keep the $3.55," because this triple latte was on him.___

_Taylor the latte boy,__  
__Bring me java, bring me joy!__  
__Oh Taylor the latte boy,__  
__I love him, I love him, I love him…___

_I used to be the kind of girl__  
__Who'd run when love rushed toward her.__  
__But finally a voice whispered, "Love can be yours,__  
__If you step up to the counter and order."___

_Taylor the latte boy,__  
__Bring me java, bring me joy!__  
__Taylor the latte boy,__  
__I love him, I love him, I love him…___

_So many years my heart has waited,__  
__Who'd have thought that love could be so caffeinated?__  
__Taylor, the latte boy,__  
__I love him, I love him, I love him.__  
__I love him, I love him, I love him._

_--_

**Good, bad? Review. **

**Now, about that two-shot. I was thinking about doing one in Fang's point of view. Just for something fun. And then I PROMISE I will do the song fic. **

**N: Promise?**

**S: Yes, yes.**

**Reviews make this girl happy!**


End file.
